The Lower Third
The Lower Third, also knows as the Jupiter Broadcasting Chat Room, is Jupiter Broadcasting's official IRC chat channel. It is prominently featured in the lower third portion during the FauxShow, is used as the video portion of audio-enhanced shows such as Unfilter, SciByte, and Coder Radio, and is occasionally shown and referenced during TechSNAP and The Linux Action Show!. The channel is hosted on the Geekshed IRC network, and is accessable from irc://irc.geekshed.net/jupiterbroadcasting. Geekshed can be accessed on the standard IRC port 6667 or over SSL on port 6697. The chat room can also be accessed through the browser at http://bit.ly/jupiterchat. Familiar Faces Members of the Jupiter Broadcasting cast are often around and chatting on the chat room with the fans. There are also several others who help out with monitoring and managing the chat room. *Allan - JB's own Allan Jude. He's a channel administrator and also runs a server on Geekshed. He frequently pops in and out for conversation and on rare occasions to wield the super-ban-hammer. *ChrisLAS - Chris Fisher's nom-de-IRC, he is always around during shows and often around during the rest of the day. *Angela - One of Angela Fisher's varied IRC aliases, she's always up for some chatting, as long as she doesn't have to go to work. The chat room surrounds her during the FauxShow. *bunny - Though she's not an op in the channel, she wields a similar hammer as Allan on the Geekshed network. You should always be nice to bunnies. Also, she likes bacon. Holds up spork!!! hi every1 im new!!!!!!! holds up spork my name is katy but u can call me t3h PeNgU1N oF d00m!!!!!!!! lol…as u can see im very random!!!! thats why i came here, 2 meet random ppl like me _… im 13 years old (im mature 4 my age tho!!) i like 2 watch invader zim w/ my girlfreind (im bi if u dont like it deal w/it) its our favorite tv show!!! bcuz its SOOOO random!!!! shes random 2 of course but i want 2 meet more random ppl =) like they say the more the merrier!!!! lol…neways i hope 2 make alot of freinds here so give me lots of commentses!!!! DOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <--- me bein random again _^ hehe…toodles!!!!! HaA lot. *rikai - Channel admin extraordinaire. JBot JBot is rikai's friendly neighborhood IRC bot. He's very informative as long as you ask nicely. You can even view his source at https://github.com/rikai/Showbot. He responds to the following commands: !help - Show commands !time - The current time at the JB Studio. !next - When's the next live show? !schedule - What shows are being recorded live in the next seven days? !suggest - Suggest a title for the next live show! !link - Know a relevant link? Suggest it and make the show better. !current - What's playing on jupiterbroadcasting.com/live? I've got you covered. !last_status - The last tweet by @ChrisLAS, delievered to you in IRC. Sweet. Miscellaneous This is an IRC chat room. Everything is miscellaneous.